


When your day just gets worse.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ball flew to his direction and he was ready to toss it more on instict than anything else when suddenly someone appeared in front of him and tossed it instead. He stood there gaping for a moment as the ball flew away and he recognized that lanky black haired boy.</p>
<p>  “What are you doing here?!” He exclaimed, he wanted to scream really, his day was only getting better wasn’t it? The boy turned around surprised as he managed to speak, oh my god, Tobio-chan was capable of holding conversations.<br/>or<br/>This week was bad enough damn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your day just gets worse.

First week of university went well, his roommate was nice, the lessons were interesting and it felt like a new beggining to Tooru, no actually _it was_ a new beggining and he was feeling great about starting over, forgetting his last match, forgetting about those feelings that still inhabited inside of him and trying to forget that all of his friends were in freaking Tokyo while he was stuck in Miyagi. _He missed Iwa-chan though_.

  As good the first week went, he hoped it would continue that way but no, no that was impossible after all. It went fucking downhill. He had gotten into a fight with a professor, outrageous right? Oikawa who always had tact got into a fight for something stupid as a question in his science lesson and to add to it, the professor dumped tons of homework to him. People started rumors about him, not that they hadn’t begun before hand mind you but now it was like they exploded.

  He needed to blow off some steam, as clubs hadn’t began their activities yet, Tooru decided to go to the place where he used to help Takeru at times, older players would go there. Like Kageyama, once. God, why did he think of Kageyama now? Now he feels even worse. Great just great.

 He picked up his bag and headed out to the gym. He would call Iwa-chan to whine to him as well about the whole scene that played in class but he knew he had lessons and texting his best friend while he was on his lessons was probably a rather stupid idea because even if Iwa-chan was in Tokyo, his wrath would reach Miyagi so no. One angry person was enough for now, thank you!

 He finally reached the gym and hummed as the familiar sound of volleyballs hitting the floor made him feel slightly better already. The gym really felt like home to him. He took off his jacket and started doing a warm up. The last time he didn’t, ended up pretty bad so never again, he would play without a proper warm up. A ball flew to his direction and he was ready to toss it more on instict than anything else when suddenly someone appeared in front of him and tossed it instead. He stood there gaping for a moment as the ball flew away and he recognized that lanky black haired boy.

  “What are you doing here?!” He exclaimed, he wanted to scream really, his day was only getting better wasn’t it? The boy turned around surprised as he managed to speak, oh my god, Tobio-chan was capable of holding conversations.

  “Oikawa-san, I am practicing.” He deadpans bowing his head for a moment in greeting cause while Oikawa was mostly rude to him, the kid had some manners. But that tone, oh how it got to his nerves! He grabbed one of the balls, threw it in the air and jumped doing a rather powerful serve that sent the ball to the other side of the gym with a really loud sound. Kageyama stiffened next to him but looked in awe. He hadn’t seen this serve for a while and it was as amazing as he could remember.

  “You are still here?” Tooru groaned trying really hard not to just punch Tobio in the face, for what reason you ask? For simply existing, honestly! Actually he had to stumble upon him at the worst time possible. Tooru decided that maybe leaving this place would be for the best, instead he would get a nice warm cup of coffee and forget all about annoying professors and former Kouhai’s. 

  Well the world seemed to be against him. He almost run to grab his jacket in annoyance as Kageyama dared to speak again. Ugh hearing his voice only made Tooru want to just punch something really, maybe Iwa-chan had influenced him after all.

    “Oikawa-san, w-would you practice with me?” He managed to stammer out in a typical awkward Tobio way and chocolate eyes glared at him as he put up his hand in an x sign.

  “Never!” He felt proud of himself honestly, he hadn’t really said anything rude to Tobio yet, that could be called process truly. But man he really needed that coffee now.

  “At least can you do one more serve?” Tobio questioned and Tooru turned to scowl at him, this kid never listened did he.

  “I won’t teach you anything.” He spat out. Really if he wasn’t in the worst of his mood already, Tobio being around really assured that he would be. In reality it was more like, _I can’t teach you anything, you won against him, you won against my goal_ **just this once** _but you did while I lost again and again all those years._

  Self pity ah, such a common feeling for Oikawa Tooru, it decided to appear once again. It was amazing that just a week before he was sure everything would get better, he wanted to laugh at his stupid positive attitude. He grabbed his jacket annoyed and started walking away from Tobio, who thought that it was the best idea to follow him out of the gym. Let me give you a clue it wasn’t! It was utterly stupid, he didn’t want to see Tobio anymore, nope, nope!

  “Why are you following me?” He snapped turning around to face Kageyama, looking really done with this situation.

  “You didn’t seem very well.”

  “Just seeing your face has that effect on me.”

  “Uh, fine...Oikawa-san, Karasuno lost in the nationals.” The black haired teen stated and Tooru looked away.

  “I know.”

  “Okay then. Goodbye Oikawa-san...” He turned around and then stopped “I will win our next match too.” He added glancing back at him dark blue eyes meeting with brown ones before he disappeared from his sight.

  Really, why was he smiling? He couldn’t understand, but the smile remained on his lips.

   “You really suck at conversations, Tobio-chan.” He murmured as he continued on his way, as the autumn leaves danced around him, but at least now he had something better to do than thinking of his pathetic teacher and the homework that was pilling up on his desktop.

  Mission : Crashing Tobio-chan in everything, start!

 

  **The end.**

** I just wanted to attempt to write something with those two. Can you see how bad I am at writing Kags? PFF, please. I literally had no idea where this was going soo. XD **


End file.
